


TARDY

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	TARDY

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**TARDY**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
Enter subhead content here  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


? >

 

  
****

**Starsky was stuck in a traffic jam. He wiped the sweat off his face. He would  
be late for Hutch’s birthday party.**

 ****  


  
****

**Finally, he arrived at Hutch’s cottage and knocked, carefully holding a  
wrapped box.**

 ****  


  
****

**“The later the evening, the sweeter the guests.” Hutch opened, a  
beer in his hand.**

 ****  


  
****

**“How do you know?” Starsky countered, unwrapping his present: a guitar,  
made of chocolate.**

 ****  


  
****

**Expectantly, he opened the box – and froze. The guitar had become the shape  
of a shrunk pear, due to the heat.**

 ****  


  
****

**Hutch looked puzzled, then he smiled. “Thank you, buddy! It’s wonderful,  
and so are you.” **

****  


****

****

****

  
****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****  
  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
